


Kin Twisted Fate

by WhereTheSnowFalls



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gwaine's Little Sister, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereTheSnowFalls/pseuds/WhereTheSnowFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine has always been the hidden sort of person. The one who keeps all his god awful feelings welled up in his chest. But, what happens when a person very important to him shows up at Camelot? What happens when he is reunited with his supposedly dead sister? What twist does this impose on fate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Chains

Fate is strange. It's as simple as that. Yet it is so confusing that we often don’t even know how to understand it much less know how to interpret it. And along with this, hand in hand comes destiny. Destiny and fate seem to tell the same story yet they are so different they seem to be agenst one another. The funny thing with fate and destiny is that the smallest things; such as an insignificant deer on a hunting trip can flip them upside down.

 

* * *

"This way!" Arthur called flagging his manservant over to him with his gloved hand. The sun was lowering itself in the horizon and soon the vast lands of Camelot would be covered in a thick velvet sky. Desperate to catch at least one animal on their hunting spree King Arthur of Camelot and his dopey servant Merlin continued on their way; following the little lead they had. As they crept forward the soft crunching of leaves caught Merlin’s attention. There in the middle of a clearing stood a beautiful deer. Merlin’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of the delicate creature observing him with huge brown eyes.

“ _Mer_ lin” Arthur admonished “What  _are_  you looking at?” 

Before Merlin could even begin to answer a high pitched scream echoed through the woods; they froze in baited breath. Again the scream rang through the blossoming trees.

“Let go!” Arthur cried over his shoulder as he raced through the woods towards the sound; Merlin trailing behind him.  They rounded the bend looking down upon a string of carts pulled by two very tired looking donkeys. At the end of the now stopped carts was a small girl. Her dress was ripped and her bloody hands were tied to a rope that was attached to the cart in front of her. She was on her knees and a buff man standing over her yelling; his hand raised.

“Bandits” Merlin breathed staring in horror.

“When I say three” Arthur whispered not taking his eyes of the crying girl “We charge. Try not to get in the way.” Arthur slipped the second sword out of his belt and handed it hilt first to Merlin.

“1,2,3” Arthur had barely finished his three when he barreled down the hill towards the men; Merlin at his heels. Arthur charged towards the two men standing guard near the donkeys, slicing them down with little effort. Wiping his blonde hair out of his eyes Arthur turned to the remaining man who had by now looked up from the trembling girl; sword raised.

“Put down your sword” the man said his thick accent thwarting his words. “You have no business here.” To this the little girl whimpered.

“Nah, I’d rather not” Arthur said cockily as he barged forward into action. The bandit raised his sword to meet Arthur’s. Soon the two had begun the elegant dance of their fight; side stepping, stabbing, slashing, blocking. With the clanging of the swords still echoing through the woods Merlin ducked behind the carriages towards the whimpering little girl. Cutting the rope holding the girl to the carts, Merlin knelt next to the trembling girl. The girl flinched away hiding her tear-filled, deep brown eyes in her hands.

"Hey it's alright." Merlin said softly keeping a respectful distance. "My name's Merlin. And over there that's my uh… friend Arthur."  
At this the girl looked up at him through her dirt and blood coated hands but the tension never left her fragile body.

"We want to help you, okay? We'll get you away from here." Cautiously he held out his hand for her to grab onto. Hesitantly she reached up her gorgeous brown eyes holding him in a suspicious gaze.

"Don't touch her!" An angry voice howled from behind Merlin. "Keep your filthy thieving hands off  _my_ girl!"

Merlin whirled around finding himself face to face with a furious bandit. Before he could react the bandit raised his sword and smashed the hilt down on his head causing his knees to crumple and white dots erupt in his vision. Through his blurry, strained view Merlin saw the disgusting bandit reach over to the girl grabbing her by her waves of brown hair hoisting her up onto her worn, shoe barren feet, emitting a yelp from the girl.

“You listen to me yeh little bitch.” He seethed his spit flying on her tear stained face. “When we get out of here you are going to wish you were never b-” The end of his sentence was cut off by a sword; driven by King Arthur prodding through his chest; as the man crumpled to the ground the girl turned her face away an expression of disgust imprinted on it.

After a moment of silence Merlin staggered to his feet and teetered over to the trembling girl, his head throbbing.   

“Are you alright?” He asked softly placing a gentle hand on her trembling shoulder. Mutely she shook her head, no.

“We’ll bring you back to your family, okay?” Merlin continued. Again the girl just shook her head, tears slowly leaking down her face. Merlin gently squeezed her shoulder in understanding.

“What do you mean?” Arthur asked, confused on the sidelines. “Why don’t you-” Merlin shot him a look, a  _shut-up-you-idiot_  look.  

“Oh…” Arthur murmured in understanding “Well, you’ll just have to come back to Camelot with us.”

“Camelot?” The girl asked her voice tentative, trembling and so quiet that Arthur could barely understand her.

“Yes, Camelot.” Merlin smiled. “That’s where we live.”

“You-you want me to come to y-your house with you?” The girl asked her eyes lighting up with hope.

“If you’d like to.” Merlin said softly. The girls smile faltered for a second.

“Will you make me do bad things?” Her voice cracked with emotion.

“No” This time it was Arthur speaking. He stepped forward and took her hands in his. “No one will treat you badly ever again.”

This time the girl genuinely smiled. “I’d really like that.” And with that she promptly tumbled over landing face first onto the ground.

“What happened!?” Arthur cried as Merlin quickly squatted next to her examining her.

“She’s exhausted and malnourished. We  _need_ to get her to Gaius.”

Arthur swooped down looping his arms around her shoulders and tucking them under her knees. He pulled her to his chest and straightened up.

“Well hurry up you Dollophead!” Arthur cried in exasperation. “Run ahead and get the horses.”

“Yes,  _sire”_ Merlin mocked before he raced of to get the horses. 

* * *

Ten minutes later Merlin raced back in the clearing to see Arthur cradling the unconscious girl in his arms.

"Took you long enough." Arthur scolded as he gestured for Merlin to get on his horse. After Merlin had clambered up Arthur  very cautiously handed the girl to Merlin. Merlin settled the small girl in front of him and once Arthur climbed up on his horse they rode away towards Camelot


	2. Leaks

Her head hurt. The was the only thing she was aware of. That and the fact that if she opened her eyes another horrible day with her “Master” would need to be endured. Slowly she opened her eyes to a room very different than the little carriage she was used to. The walls were chaotically organized with vials of various shapes and colors layers upon layers of tattered books; enough to consume every second of her life. The room was filled with a blissful warmth and the smell of fresh jasmine. This had to be heaven.She sighed and closed her eyes contently hoping to enjoy the most of her dream of happy cottages and knights in shining armor taking her away from her personal hell.

She must have drifted off again because the sound of a very loud and very long string of profanities jolted her from her painless bliss. With a hesitant sigh she opened her eyes; instinctively flinching. However to her surprise she was treated with the same cozy cottage and warm blankets. The door on the wall behind her banged open and a disheveled, half-asleep looking young man barged out racing to the other door, adjusting his red neck kerchief and muttering to himself about sleeping in and royal prats. He was out the door before she could even comprehend what was happening.

Through her confusion she propped herself up on her aching arms. Hot pain shot through her body. Her arms felt like they were being bombarded with glowing ashes and her torso felt like it was being twisted in ways that weren't supposed to happen. A searing pain shot up her legs as if every tendon and muscle in her leg was being stretched and twisted like her own realty. Before she could stop it a soft, painful whimper escaped her lips.

"You're awake." A gentle, soothing voice observed from the small, wooden table near the window. An old man who she hasn't noticed before rose from his rickety wooden chair and with a lopsided gait made his way over to her.

"Hello dear, I'm Gaius." He said with a small smile. He sat down on the edge if her bed. Instinctively her heart began to constrict and she curled up tighter against the head of the bed. Gaius smiled sadly. The pain and trauma in the young girl’s eyes was one that shouldn't have needed to be burdened by anyone let alone a sweet innocence such as the fragile girl such as the one who currently sat in front of him.

"I promise I'm not going to hurt you." Gaius tried again. The girl still clearly looked skeptical. "I'm the court physician here in Camelot." At this the girl relaxed slightly her eyes lighting up with exuberant amounts of hope.

"I-It wasn't a dream?" She asked softly. Her voice was heavy with a history of pain but it still was a soft melody of a young girl. Her raw hope drifted with her question.

"No dear." He soothed. Her face split into a huge smile. Even though her face was temporarily marred with bruises and such she was quite gorgeous. Her smile tugged on her tight and painful cheeks causing her to drop her smile and grimace.

"Where does it hurt? Merlin told me you were a bit bashed up."

"I'm a-alright." She wanted no one to know what she was. What horrible things she'd done. Yes she hadn’t wanted any of it in the least. Yes she fought with all her might, but it all just reminded her that she hadn't fought hard enough.

Her eyes began to grow strained and slowly warm, fat tears made their way down her face. More and more followed it's paths and soon her legs were drawn up to her chin, her chest was heaving and she was sobbing out her months and years of pain. The old man’s hand rubbed soothing circles on her back as her heart clenched painfully in her chest. After what seemed like hours but was only just minutes her sobs ceased. Her eyes had run out of tears and her throat was sore. She hiccupped as Gaius handed her a cup of water.

“There you go dear.” He said with a soft smile.

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled hiding her blush of embarrassment behind her mug.

“Heavens child!” Gaius chided softly. “You have nothing to apologize for.” Before anymore could be said loud voices echoed from somewhere outside of the room.

“You should have seen him.” One voice said. “He’s never cared about anyone or anything like that before. Except perhaps Gwen and his sword.” A round of laughter followed this comment.

“Merlin.” A deeper voice said warningly, the man’s embarrassment shining through his words.

“Shut up?” The original voice asked.

“You got it.” Said the deeper voice again before the door to Gaius’ chambers was pushed open.

The girl sunk farther into her blanket as Gaius rose and walked over to the young men who had entered the room. The young girls breath caught in her throat as she recognized her saviors.

“She’s awake!” The blonde man, Arthur she vaguely was his name.

All the men turned to look at her. Her eyes went wide with fright and an overwhelming sensation had her shrinking back from the men even farther. Slowly Arthur walked towards her and sat down on the cot next to hers.

“I’m Arthur.” He reminded her. “That’s Merlin.” He pointed to her own knight in shining armor, who she noticed was the only one not actually in armor. “And those are my knights Sirs Percival, Leon and Elyan.”

They all bowed their heads politely to her. After a pause she released they were waiting for her to introduce herself.

“I’m Luna.” She said softly through her trembling lips.

“Well Luna.’’ Arthur said with a smile. “Welcome to Camelot.”

"Thank you." Luna whispered with a slight smile. Arthur headed to the wooden door from which he'd entered before turning back around.

"Gaius," he said addressing the physician. "If there is anything I can do you are to let me know right away."

"Yes, Sire" the old man said with a bow as Arthur left the room. Sire? Oh bloody hell. All the pieces began to fall into place.

With a frightened, uncertain look she glanced up at Gaius.

"Was that the king?" She asked softly.

"Yes child" He answered busying himself grinding some herbs. "But no need to be worried. His servant has grown quite fond of you so naturally he has too."

Slightly relieved she reclined against the pillows on her bed.

"I'm going to have to examine you, alright?" Gaius said softly. Luna stiffened drawing her knees closer to her chest. "I promise I won't do anything that hurts." His look was gentle but stubborn.

Reluctantly she agreed.

After about 15 minutes of examinations he looked up at her his expression unreadable.

"I'll be right back." he said softly his voice threaded with pity and concern. Slowly he rose watching Luna put of the corner of his eye. He reached for the door latch and sent Luna one last apologetic glance before he slipped outside feeling incredibly guilty for leaving the broken girl behind.

Not a minute after he left her dam broke and she began to cry. He knew. It was obvious he knew. The pitying look he gave her made it clear. He was going to hate her, look down upon her in the worst of ways. Her chest heaved as she sobbed uncontrollably.She had lost everything. Her brothers, her parents, her friends, everyone who could possibly care about her.

Nobody could like a girl who did what she had. Nobody could love someone as insufferable has herself. Her shoulders continued to quake as she wrapped her shaking, fragile arms around her stomach as if to fill the gaping hole in her heart.

"Gaius?" asked a hesitant voice startling Luna. "Gaius I've got the dress you- oh my!" the girl trailed off as her eyes landed on the crying girl. Quickly the young woman set down her small bundle on the gnarled wooden table before rushing over to Luna."Are you alright?" She asked softly in a materially comforting way, crouching down in front of Luna. The woman shook her head softly as she continued "Sorry, stupid question. Is there anything I can get you? Pain reducing herbs?"

Luna just sniffled and wiped her grimy sleeve across her nose. As hard as she tried her tears refused to stop. The bed dipped down next to Luna as the woman sat down on the creaky bed. Gently an arm was draped across her trembling shoulder.

"Shh," the kind woman soothed. Her voice washed over Luna causing her sobs to cease slightly. "I promise you'll be alright. We'll all take care of you."

Feeling strangely compelled to this kind woman Luna rested her head on her shoulder, breathing in her comforting scent of baked honey bread and fresh hay. Her sobs slowed to soft hiccups and the woman continued rubbed soothing circles on Luna's back.

"I'm Guinevere by the way. But you can call me Gwen."

"I'm Luna," Luna said softly through her trembling lips. She glanced up at Gwen with tear filled eyes.

A small smile slid across the older woman's coffee brown face. Gwen had delicate brown curls that cascaded down to her hips. She had beautiful deep brown eyes and a blinding smile. Something about her was compelling. She made Luna feel incredibly safe and loved.

"Here, I can grab the dresses that Gaius had me fetch for you." Gwen said as she rose and headed towards the table that she had laid the dresses on before. Luna rose on her stiff limbs. Every ounce of her body ached, every muscle screamed in protest. Gwen came over with a sympathetic smile lighting up her face.

"This blue will look amazing with your hair!" She said excitedly as she handed the dress to Luna and pulled the changing screen between the two of them.

Luna gingerly took the material between her ripped hands. Cautiously she slipped behind the screen and began to undress. She slipped the skirt of her ripped brown dress up past her hips. As she raised the dress farther it became stuck in a rather embarrassing spot. Hesitantly Luna poked her head around the screen to see Gwen straightening out the bed she had previously been resting in.

"Um... Guinevere?" She asked in a frightened whisper. The older woman continued to fix the bed humming a sweet melody under her breath.

"Excuse me Gwen?" Luna tried again hesitantly. Gwen's head snapped up.

"Yes?"

"Er... I'm a little stuck." She said as she ducked her head to hide her blush. "My dress is a little small and I-"

"Of course sweetheart!" Gwen said rushing over to help.

"I'm really sorry," Luna said in a hushed voice. "I don't want to be a bother."

"You're no bother!" Gwen interrupted automatically "You're no bother at all. To be honest I'm a little excited to have another girl around here!"

Luna smiled shyly as Gwen eased the dress over her head. Luna's ribs prodded sharply out of her thin stomach. Her arms an legs were far to thin and pale in contrast to her wavy, brown locks that fell just below her rib cage. Her hair was gnarled and knotted and her sickly looking skin was smudged with dirt and blood. But what startled Gwen most was the thin line of four finger shaped bruises lining the young girls inner thighs.

Once the dress was over Luna's head Gwen stepped outside to give the poor girl her privacy. Soon Luna stepped out from behind the changing screen adorned in her new blue serving girls dress.

"Come over here and have a look." Gwen urged as she led Luna over to small dented looking glass.

As Luna looked at her reflection her face lit up in a huge grateful smile. Although the fabric lay quite loosely around her frame and bunched up around her feet she looked like the happiest she had since she arrived in Camelot.

"Oh thank you so much Gwen!" Luna cried as she twirled around happily before clutching her side and gasping in pain.

"You better sit down. I can brush your hair for you if you'd like." Gwen said softly.

Luna gently lowered herself down onto the tidy cot as Gwen retrieved the hair brush from the little bundle of things she had brought in.

"So Luna how old are you?" Gwen asked as she gingerly began to work her way through the knots in Luna's brown locks.

"Fourteen about I think." Luna's answered quietly as she fiddled with the end on her sleeve. After a rather uncomfortable silence Gwen asked softly.

"Luna? Did they um... Y'know-" Luna stiffened.

Though the question was not asked the implication was still there. It wasn't unusual for bandits to penetrate women in horrible unspeakable ways but to do so to a young girl was wrong in so many more levels.

Just as Gwen began to stutter an apology for being so inconsiderate a soft sob sounded through the little room. Quickly Gwen set down the brush and moved around the bed to sit by the tattered girl. She placed her arms around Luna's trembling body in a comforting embrace.

"I didn't mean to!" Luna mumbled over and over again through her sobs.

"Hush" Gwen cooed as she gentley rocked back and forth. "It'll all be alright now I promise."

"I really, really didn't mean too." Luna continued to sob.

"Hush it wasn't your fault" Gwen soothed. "There is no point in blaming yourself for things you have no control over." Luna just continued to cry.

As the minutes passed by they just sat together as if they had been friends for years, in a comfort that was rather hard to achieve at times like these. Eventually Luna's sobs slowed and her breathing evened out as the traumatized girl fell asleep on Gwen's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? So I promise that it'll pick up a bit, I just had to sort of set up a background story.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Merlin fanfiction so please let me know what you think. Constructive critsisom is always welcome.


End file.
